who's back!
by songstress08
Summary: 5 years after she left its time for her to go back. so kind of things in store fo her and others that's with her.i know the summary suck but hey its good! SakunoX?many...n,n chapter 3 is up!
1. intro

**Who's back?!**

**Disclaimer: don't own POT…sighs**

**Introduction**

A day before the nationals, a 12 year old Sakuno Ryuzaki receive a letter from his grandfather (in his mother side) wanting her to go to America in order to pursue his life long dream for his granddaughter. Having read his grandfather's letter, Sakuno was confused whether to go or not. She let her grandmother know about the letter and asked for advice, but her grandmother only said that it's her decision and will support her no matter what.

The next day after watching the match of seigaku and another school, Sakuno have decided that she want to pursue his grandfather's dream for her not to mention she also like singing and dancing. She also though about how her life would be there, sure she was happy here in Japan, she have many friends including other schools like Fudomine, St. Rudolph, Hyotei, and RikkaiDai, but she want to experience other things, meet other people and have new friends. These were her reasons but the main reason is, she was sick of being ignored by the others, sure they were her friends but she was also overshadowed by their brightness especially the prince of tennis that she have always love, ignored her (because of him being dense and all) for so long.

With that she told her grandmother her decision but she didn't want the others to know that she's leaving because she can't bear the pain of saying goodbye. So Sakuno left without saying goodbye and leave all the past behind and try to move on. She didn't contact anyone one for three years because her grandfather doesn't want her to. And because of that Sakuno change over the years and became an independent person that can be look up to she is also a starting to become popular in the music industry.

After a year Sakuno was allowed to be able to contact the people in Japan but she was hesitant because she thought they forgot about her having no contact in them at all. Then she thought about contacting the former buchou of the Seigaku tennis club, sure she was able to contact him and told himwhat happened to her in the past few years. She also contacted Yukimura and Tachibana no Kippei just to check somethings. Also she was in contact with the Hyotei captain Atobe Keigo from time to time because of their business (Sakuno establish a few Charities and let Atobe and Tezuka take care of it while she was away). She also contacted her grandmother just to check her. These were her routines for the past one year but because of her major world tour she discontinue her contacts with the others.

After 5 years Sakuno was now ready to go back to Japan to complete her first major world tour and stay there for a few months to focus on her studies and have some vacation in order to relax and break free from all the stress that the world tour cause. So together with her band which were all guys by the way, though that they'll have the time of their lives their especially since it's the start of summer, they can have their long awaited vacation after their concert.

This starts their unexpected but memorable time in Japan, were they'll encounter many many people.

TBC…

Glad that's finish but there's still a lot more to do sighs

I'll introduce the band next time…

Hope you enjoy…!

R&R please…


	2. the band

Ok now its time for the introduction of the band and some things…

**Who's back?!**

**Disclaimer: don't own…sighs its really sad wish I could…sighs**

----Let's get on with it!

**The Band**

Sakuno now a very popular singer decided to grace her presence in Japan for her world tour of course she's with her band. Lets start of with:

**Sakuno Ryuzaki**

jpop singer, diva, actress(some quite some time only), model, and daredevil (influenced by her band, though she my not look like it by for her band and some people who are really close to her they knew)

play: VOCALS

age:17height: 166cm weight: 40kghometown: Japan

sings: pop, rock, mellow, slow rock, RnB, acoustic, and any kind of music

brown hair, peach-like complexion, big-doe eyes(reddish brown), angelic smile, everything a boy is looking for a girl

**Shin Aki**

Age: 17height: 168cm weight: 44kg hometown: Japan

Play: LEAD GUITAR/BACKING VOCALS

Dark blue hair, fair complexion, cat-like eyes amber color (like ryoma's)

Attitude: serious type, quite, likes to be alone, don't like company except for Sakuno and sometimes his fellow bandmates, most of the time stoic and expressionless unless he's with Sakuno. He can be classified as a cool type.

**Touya Minaki**

Age: 18 height: 170cm weight: 45kg hometown: Japan

Play: BASS

Red hair, fair complexion, cat-like eyes deep blue color

Attitude: cheerful, teaser, happy-go-lucky, lay-back, can be serious if he wants to be (especially if it concerns Sakuno). He can be classified as a playful type.

**Alex (Al) Evans**

Age: 19height: 172cm weight: 50kg hometown: California

Play: DRUMS

Blonde hair with highlights of red, fair complexion, green eyes

Attitude: cheerful, teaser, joker, heavy sleeper, always arguing with Lex

**Lex Cruz**

Age: 19height: 175cm weight: 48kg hometown: America

Play: GUITAR/KEYBOARD(sometimes)

Brown hair, with highlights of blonde(can you imagine that?), less fair complexion, black-onyx eyes

Attitude: cheerful, teaser, worries about Sakuno a lot, always arguing with Alex

**Vladimir (Vlad) Pitaché**

Age: 20height: 168cm weight: 50kg hometown: London

Play: violin(I like it if a band has a violinist)/percussion/harp(sometimes)

Dark green hair, fair complexion, dark green eyes

Attitude: he's the 'OK' type of person, most neutral in the group, responsible, more/less like Oishi with lesser worries, and like Fuji with lesser sadist nature, he's the one whose only been able to break up the argument between Al and Lex, teaser, joker

**Kai Seto**

Age: 20height: 167cm weight: 48kg hometown: Japan

MANAGER OF THE BAND

Dark brown hair with highlights of dark blue, fair complexion, cat-like eyes dark brow color

Attitude: combination of all the members (maybe because of the influence), loves Sakuno like a sister (or maybe more?)

He's a cool and wild type of person, also he looks younger than his age

His other jobs: he's the bodyguard of the group (if there aren't any available), hes like a brother, father, best buddy, pretend boyfriend for Sakuno (just in case some suitors don't know when to quit), pro-tennis ( incase you're wondering about him pretending to be Sakuno's boyfriend, he doesn't seen to appeare much with Sakuno's band only if it's really necessary, so some doesn't know he's Sakuno's manager)

Well that's it for the band can't really described them well but I did try for the clothes, I'll just point out some but hey you can always use your imagination. Also they are really closed to each other so can't really help if some are OOC…XD

I'll just clarify some things in case the intro is a bit unclear. First of Sakuno's grandfather want her to become a popular singer since it's really her mother's ultimate dream but didn't happen because she already married Sakuno's father. Sakuno's grandfather now wanted Sakuno to continue her mother's dream of becoming a singer and so he called Sakuno to stay in America. (In this story Sakuno's parents are already dead) hope that's clear if not just asked me in a review if you like…

For the people who review thank you so much!

The next updated would be the first chapter of the story it's entitled…

"Leaving for Japan"


	3. chapter 1 leaving for Japan

Time for another chapter but this time its really is chapter one

Hope you enjoy!

**Who's Back?!**

**Disclaimer: don't own POT**

**Chapter 1: Leaving for Japan**

Somewhere in America. . . . . .

"Come on dude! Hurry up would you or we're gonna be late!" yelled Lex looking very annoyed.

"Ok! Ok! Sheesh! Its not like we should really hurry, it's our private plane you know and it's too early." replied Al who just woke up from his nap.

"It's already noon you dimwit! You're the only person I knew who take nap in the middle of morning. And please bear in mind that its** SAKUNO's **private plane so quit complaining and get up already!" Lex said while giving the drummer a death glare.

"fine! fine! Chillax man…" Al shrugged.

"you really have an unusual vocabulary" Lex commented with one brow raised.

Then Sakuno walked into the room and looked at the two before asking meekly "um…ano…are you guys ready?"

"I am but some people** HERE** aren't!" Lex hissed glaring at the blonde.

"ano…Al?" Sakuno asked looking at the accused.

"of course I'm ready!" the blonde exclaimed. " you know I'm always ready for you princess." Al added with a flirtatious tone while winking at Sakuno.

"**FLIRT**!" Lex whispered loudly(?) enough for Alto hear.

"why you ---!" Al glaring at the browned haired boy.

Then again another figure walked into the room looking for someone "…oh! there you are Hime…I'm looking everywhere fo ---" the red haired guy was cut off by the two people bickering turning his head to the arguing scene. "they're at it again?!" the young man asked. "…oh! Hi Touya!" Sakuno greeted the new comer shifting her gaze again to the two arguing boy. "yeah they're at it again" Sakuno sighed.

"these two would never change but it wouldn't be fun if they are no like this. well anyway don't worry Hime I'll take care of these guys" Touya said with confidence.

"are you sur ---" but was cut off.

"of course I'm sure!" then he began to walked towards the two boys which were way too loud to hear what they were saying about them.

"ok gambatte!"

Touya then yelled at the two bickering " guys will you break it up already you two are SO damn noisy!!!"

Then both glared at the red haired and yelled "SHUT UP!!!"

Sakuno turned her head to the young man was now sitting in the corner crying 'anime style' after being shouted at. Sakuno the heard him murmuring that sounds like ". . . just because in younger. . . didn't even listen to me. . ." Sakuno sweatdropped and turned again her head towards he two that was still bickering.

"um. . . guys we really should get going" Sakuno try to break the two.

"yeah! What Sakuno said you guys should really be off now!" yelled a brown haired young man that was going into the room.

"KAI!!!" all of them shouted.

"well shouldn't you be?" he asked again then turned his head towards the two boys that was arguing awhile back "you know you two should be stressing with all your fighting."

"yeah yeah. . ." both turned their head to Sakuno and apologized "we're sorry princess we just got carried away"

"yeah it won't happen again" Al said lowering his head.

"again I'm sorry" both said at the same time andl ooked at each other

"well i'm more sorrier" Als aid smirking at Lex.

"more sorrier? It's much better if you have just said sorrier, your grammar really sucks!" Lex said sarcastically then raising his one brow. "sorry princess just ignore this ---what do you can it in Japanese oh yeah BAKA!" Lex said glaring at Al.

"why you ---!" Al walked toward Lex

"whacha gonna do huh?! Huh?! Huh?!" Lex urged Al

"I'm gonna bet you into a pulp!" then they started again.

"huh?! Their at it again?!" touya said recovering from the previous experience of being shouted.

Sakuno just nodded her head and shrugged.

"anyway we really should get going" Kai interjected.

"I'm not although I really want to, I'm just gonna sent you all off" kai said to the teary eyed Sakuno

"why don't you just go with us?" Touya butt in.

"well I really want to but I want to finish all my work here first and you know that I'm in a tournament but its already in the finals so it may finish sooner. I promise after all of my business, I'll immediately follow you to Japan." Kai explain. "beside will all my work done I can have all my free time to help you organize your concert and have all my other free time to join you in your long awaited vacation." The manager added with a smile that can melt other person's heart.

"ok I understand. Just be careful and good luck with the tournament!" Sakuno said with her sweet smile then kissed Kai on the cheek.

Suddenly Al became aware of the two and shouted "princess come on lets go now!" while glaring at Kai.

"ohcome on Al don't be so jealous, beside your spending more time with Sakuno now" said Kai with a mischievous smile. "but of course I'll take her back after my business here is done so you should start spending your time with her now" added the grinning manager.

Al ignored his taunting and gave him his most frightening death glare and then the words sink in.

"did you say JEALOUS?!" the drummer asked scandalously.

"well yeah! Your basically jealous of me and Sakuno, with your expression and all. And denying it won't do you any good." Kai said smiling. (he smile a lot doesn't he?)

"JEALOUS?! –I'm not JEALOUS!" Al remarked.

"yeah right you're not!" Lex sarcastically said.

Then Al turned to the him and smirking while saying "look whose talking, can't you see your face?! It's more scarier than Touya's!"

"what scarier?!" Touya then spoke offended by those words.

"Your FACE!!!" Al and Lex shouted coolly.

"why you two ---!!!" there they go again with Touya this time. . .O,o'

"um. . .ano. . .guys, all of you should really break it up now. . ." Sakuno said softly.

"Let them be, they're just excited!" Kai smiled at the three.

"they are?" Sakuno asked innocently.

"Yup! So come on I'll walk you out to the car." Kai started to lead Sakuno out.

"what about them? Sakuno pointing at the three boys arguing.

Kai just shrugged "they have their own feet, I'm sure they can use it and walk themselves out" Sakuno nodded and walk out.

Near the car. . .

"hey princes, hey boss ready to go?" the violinist greeted the newly arrived people "um. . .we are the other?" he then asked noticing that Touya, Lex and Al aren't with them.

"they're still inside fighting again. Would you mind getting them and tell them we're gonna leave with our without them" Kai said.

"sure thing boss!" Vlad replied.

"thanks Vlad you're the only one capable of breaking them off. Gomen for the trouble." Kai said giving him a small smile.

"No prob!" Vlad then started to walked towards the house.

Kai turned his head to the girl beside him noticing that she seem to be looking for someone.

"who are you looking for?" Kai asked startling Sakuno.

"oh Kai! you started me! Don't do that again!"

"ah. . .gomen Hime, so who are you looking for?" Kai asked again.

"huh? Oh! I'm looking for Shin. I haven't seen him yet" Sakuno said.

"Shin? Don't worry he'll show up soon, you know how he is."

Sakuno then nodded.

"so are you nervous?" asked Kai changing the subject.

"a little" Sakuno said lowering her head

"I'll miss you. . ." Kai said a little sadden by the fact they'll be apart for now.

"I'll miss you two. . ." sakuno then looked at him and smile sadly.

"don'tworry I promise after all these are done, I'll immediately follow you" Kai smile and try to comfort the singer.

"promise you'll follow?"

"Promised!" Kai said cheerfully as they made the pinkie promise (you know when two person promised they use their pinkie finger to seal their promise"

"we're here so let's get going!" Touya said enthusiastically appearing beside them.

"ALRIGHT!" Al, Lex and Vlad shouted excitedly after Touya.

"ok then lets get going! I'll go to the airport with you" Kai said.

In the airport. . . . . .

"ja ne Kai! Sakuno said.

"see you soon boss!" Vlad shake hands with their manager.

"yeah I'll be seeing all of you soon"

Kai then looked at the person walking toward the group.

"take care of Sa-chan for me Shin" Kai said to the group's guitarist.

"even without telling me I'll surely do it" Shin said coolly.

"thanks shin!" kai then shakes the Guitarist's hand.

"hn" detaching himself from the manager.

"come on Shin we're going now" Sakuno said motioning Shin to go inside the plane.

The guitarist nodded to Sakunothen nodded to their manager as if saying goodbye.

"bye again Kai. . ." Sakuno wave at the young man.

"bye-bye!" Kai waving.

"Take care of your self and the band" Kai wave finally as the duo entered the plane.

"so you did talked to Kai" Sakuno giggle at the confused expression that Shin have.

"hn"

Sakuno giggle again as the plane took off.

Unknown to them they are unaware of the unexpected thing and event that will come their way once they landed in Japan.

"Japan here I come. . ." Sakuno though with a smile before falling asleep.

TBC

Yey! Chapter one finished!

Review please!

Preview for chapter 2!

"does she know that's its her grandmother's birthday?" Momo asked one in particular.

"of course she knows! BAKA!" kaido remarked.

"why you---!" momo hissed.

"Maybe she'll come home this year and celebrate with us?" Eiji said hopefully.

"we'll see about that in the celebration itself." Fuji commented with his mysterious smile.


	4. Chapter 2 the preparation & the arrival

Again for another chapter hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: don't own POT. . . . .sighs

**Who's back?!**

**Chapter 2: the preparation and the arrival**

In Japan, the former Seigaku team is planning something about their former coach's birthday and it's really a surprise birthday party.

"So what's the plan?" Momo asked

"Don't know yet" Eiji answered

Let's wait for Inui so we can start planning" Oishi said

Then al of a sudden the person they're talking about arrived "gomen minna I'm late, I just needed to finish latest Inui juice." Inui explained and took out a bottle containing his latest invention. It looks like a bluish liquid with some bubbles bubbling(?) on top. "Do any of you want to try it?" Inui asked the group.

"NO!!!" Momo, Eiji and Kaidoh shouted.

The rest of the group didn't say anything but the disgusting expression on their faces is enough to tell what they are feeling. Some of them is thinking what kind of materials the data collector put in there that made it looked like that. But of course not everyone is because as we all know Fuji is a bit different from them regarding these kind of things. Also there's Tezuka who is stoic and expressionless as ever but hey that's Tezuka we're talking about.

"It may be interesting to taste it" Fuji said eying the juice "what do you call it?" he asked.

"I haven't named it yet but I'll try to think of something. So do you wanna try some?" Inui asked already filing a cup which he also brought with him.

"Sure since you already poured me a cup" the others sweatdropped and looked at Fuji who was about to drink the poiso—I mean juice.

"Delicious!" Fuji exclaimed and gave the cup back at Inui who was then busy writing the reaction the others have and of course Fuji. Fuji then looked at the rest of the group "it was really good I recommend you guys to try it too" Fuji suggest with his ever present smile.

"NEVER!!!" the rest shouted minus Tezuka of course.

"Anyway let's start the meeting" Oishi said and looked at everyone.

"Wait! Echizen's not yet here" Momo remarked.

The boy being talked about the appeared "chz"

"You're late Ochibi, nya!" Eiji said hugging the poor boy.

"Kikumaru-sempai I need air" Echizen said trying to get the older boy of him.

"Nothing new. . ." Momo whispered but not soft enough for Echizen not to hear.

The boy then gave his sempai the death glare that says: 'shut up or else' something like that.

"Ok now that everyone's here lets start the meeting" Oishi said "Inui if you please"

"Ok then let's start but first we should decide the venue for our activities"

"How about taka-san's restaurant?" Momo suggest

"Momo we wouldn't like to impos—" Oishi started

"That's a good idea! Nya!" Eiji second emotion

"Well if taka-san alright with that. Taka-san?" Inui asked the burning master.

"I like that but we might asked my dad first and asked permission" Kawamura said

"Alright now lets go to taka-san's resto and asked permission from her otou-san" Inui said

And so they went. . .

In the restaurant. . .

"Ok then I'll asked dad—"

"Wait for a moment taka-san I'll just explain why are we really here" Inui said first of all our meeting is all about coach Ryuzaki's upcoming birthday party."

"We all know that coach is like a second parent to us and she's the one who's guiding us and we thought celebrating her birthday with us would make her more happy and moreover this will be our way of giving thanks and that we're grateful for having her not only as our coach but also as our parent." Oishi explained

"Also we already told the other team about this and they agreed to go since they also knew coach and they seem to be close to her somehow" Inui added.

"So guys are you still willing to participate?" Oishi asked

"Of course!" everybody shouted except Tezuka and Fuji who at them all the while.

"Buchou and Fuji-sempai new about this?" Momo asked

"Of course we knew we were the ones who thought of it" Fuji said smiling

"Anyway let's start again. Now that everybody knew and is willing to participate. Taka-san you can go now and ask you father about our plan" Inui said

"Alright minna just wait for a moment" he was about to ask his father when the sushi master make out of the kitchen

"You don't have to worry about the venue you can use the resto as much as you like just don't break anything" Kawamura-san said grinning "beside I would also like to thank coach Ryuzaki for taking care of this baka son of mine" he added looking to his so called 'baka son'.

"Is it really alright with you Kawamura-san? Asked Oishi

"yeah and I would also like to tell you that in the celebration you can eat as many sushi as you like I happen to know that minna like sushi so much and also coach Ryuzaki, so on that day sushi's in the house!" Kawamura-san added grinning

"Alright!" Momo and Eiji gave each other a high five happy and excited that they'll eat sushi as much as they like.

"Well if that's Kawamura -san like then let's be thankful" Oishi said "minna! Let us give thanks to Kawamura -san for his kindness and cooperation."

"ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!!!" they all bow and thank the man.

"Don't mention it! Anyway I'll be leaving you boys now 'coz I know you have some planning to do. Ganbatte!" then he left.

"Ok now that's over, let's continue our meeting. Since Kawamura -san wanted to help us, he offered us his sushi but we can't just let him have all the burden in giving off foods we are also going to help preparing foods and drinks." Inui explained.

"We can shared the burden by bringing some foods and drinks" Oishi said

"Alright then the people who will be in charge of that will be Momo, Eiji, Oishi and Fuji." Inui picked the group

"Yey! We'll have food!" Eiji shouted

"eiji this means we are going to prepare the food not to eat them" oishi explained.

"Oh…" Eiji who was close to tears (just because of food?)

"But we can eat them in the party Eiji-sempai" Momo added after looking a very pity looking eiji

"Alright!" said the acrobatic master who was jumping up and own.

'My he recovered quickly" the people in the room thought.

"Well anyway let's continue again. Next is the number of guest that will attend" Inui said

"Of course the regulars, Ichinen-trio and Osakada-chan will come." Oishi said

"How about the other school?" taka-san asked.

"I think Tachibana and his imouto might come" Fuji said

"Kamio and Ibu might come too" Momo added

"The Hyotei team will definitely come" Tezuka said for the first time

Everyone look surprised.

"Yeah, they want to show their gratefulness to coach Ryuzaki" Fuji explained

"Yukimura, Sanada and Kirihara will also come. We all know that they have become close with coach since 'SHE' left." Inui said.

Everyone became silent and thought about the coach's granddaughter who suddenly left without saying goodbye.

"Ne, do you think she knows that it's her grandma's birthday?" Momo asked breaking the silence.

"Of course she knows you BAKA!" Kaidoh said emphasizing the word 'baka' while glaring at Momo

"What did you say?!" Momo yelled

"YOU.ARE.AN.IDIOT!" Kaidoh repeated

"WHY YOU--! Come on let's settle this outside!" Momo shouted.

"Then bring it on BAKA!" Kaidoh shouted back.

"MOMO, KAIDOH 10 LAPS AROUND THE RESTAURANT NOW!" Tezuka barked.

"HAI!" both of them started to run.

"But still I can't help to think if Sakuno-chan will somehow visit her Obaa-chan. It's been so long since we saw her nya." Eiji said sadly.

"Well I think she knows." Fuji said

"Huh?!" everyone wondered what the tensai meant of course except for Tezuka who is frowning.

"What do you mean Fuji nya!" Eiji said anxiously.

"Well I heard from Sumire-chan that she been receiving gifts every year for her birthday" Fuji explained.

"Honto Ni?!" Oishi asked.

"So it's from Sakuno-chan!" Eiji said looking happy now.

"Well not really. She doesn't know who the gifts are from 'coz there's no name of the sender but she got a hunch that it's from Sakuno-chan." Fuji elaborated.

"Oh…but its definitely from Sakuno-chan I'm sure of it!" Eiji said excitedly "Maybe she'll come this year, what do you think minna?" He said asking the group.

"There's a 20 possibility that Ryuzaki-chan will be coming." Inui said.

"That's impossible! We don't even know where she is." Oishi said looking at Inui weirdly.

"Well, we'll never know until the day of the celebration." Fuji said smiling mysteriously.

Everyone looked at him like he was out of his mind.

"But still its impo—"

"What do you mean Fuji nya?" Eiji asked interrupting Taka-san

"Noth—"

"Enough of this nonsense and let us continue with the planning!" Tezuka said annoyed that their taking about Sakuno and her disappearance and if she would be back.

"But ---" Eiji started but Tezuka glared at him to drop the subject off.

"So anyway let's continue with the planning. Where were we? Oh the guests. The total number of guests will be more or less 30 if Shiba-san and Inuoe-san will likely to attend." Inui explained

"So whose gonna bring coach here?" Momo joined the conversation after finishing the laps. Kaidoh also returned from the running but unlike Momo he just listened to the conversation.

"Well that would be. . ." Oishi started.

Everyone looked at everyone.

"Um. . .guys any volun—"

"I'll do it" Tezuka stated.

Everyone looked relieved for they don't want to feel the wrath of their former coach by telling her that the't bring her to some random place for a surprised. The image of their coach getting mad at them send shiver to their body. Good thing Tezuka volunteered for he was the one capable of doing that. Everyone thought and looked at Tezuka. They all nodded. He's really the only one capable for this job.

Fuji watched his team makes amusedly. They have different kind of expressions on their faces first relief then worry then frightened and then satisfaction. He know what their thinking just by looking that their expressions. He knows the rest of them don't want to fetch coach for the one who'll fetch her might received her wrath. He also knows that Tezuka is the right one for the job. And Tezuka is willing to volunteer, but being the sadist, he stopped Tezuka who was about to volunteer to watch his teammates reaction if no one would volunteer. he smiled widely when the rest of the team started to panicked and he even started to smile more broadly. But his fun was shorted because Tezuka saw his plan and just shook his head and stated that he'll do it. When he looked at everyone, they seem to be relieved. He also knows the reason why. (,)

"Ok know that THAT's settled, let's proceed with the decorations. Who are in charged of these things?" Inui asked.

"That would be Kaidoh, Taka-san, Echizen and you Inui." Oishi stated

"Ok the, now what about our timetable?" Taka-san asked Inui who is busy writing in his notebook about the thing they were talking about.

Inui face the group and then explained. "We should start after lunch about 2 in the afternoon and then at 4 everyone should go home and prepare themselves for the celebration. Everybody should be backed at 5 and finalized everything for the party at the same time Tezuka will fetch coach Ryuzaki my estimated time for them to returned is 5:30, after their arrival we'll start the celebration."

"Is that all?" Eiji asked

"Yeah that's about it." Inui replied

"Wait before I forget maybe each one of us should have at least something prepared to perform for coach Ryuzaki." Fuji suggests.

"Yeah! It will make coach more happy nya!" Eiji said excitedly.

"Besides, it would be a waste if weren't to perform since I already told the other team" Fuji smile.

"Fuji-sempai you planned this all along, didn't you?" Echizen for the first time spoke.

"Of course!" Fuji said rather cheerful with his ever sadistic smile.

"Good! Now let's review our plans." Tezuka said "Inui if you would."

"Ok let's recall all we've talked about" Inui started "there would be more or less 30 people that will attend. The venue will be here at Kawamura's resto, next decorations will be arranged by Taka-san, Kaidoh Echizen and me. The foods and drinks will be prepared by Fuji, Eiji, Oishi and Momo. Now let's review our timetable. Well start preparing at 2pm and be finished at 4pm then everyone will go home and prepare themselves for the celebration and back at 5 so we can check if there would be some things that need to be done also to finalized everything. Then Tezuka will fetch coach Ryuzaki and will arrive at 5:30pm after that we'll start." Inui finished explaining.

"Ok that's all meeting adjourned." Tezuka said (he's like a judge ne?) ending the meeting. "If you have any questions just asked Inui." The stoic captain added.

"Oh and don't forget about you talent show." Fuji reminded them with his ever sadistic smile.

"Well then I think everyone should go home and think about we'll be doing in the show." Oishi stated

"Besides it already getting late." Taka-san added.

Everyone nodded then Inui spoke "Let's met again together with the other teams before the celebration and finalized everything." Again everyone nodded and bid their goodbye to each other.

And so the team went in their separate way going home while thinking of the things they should perform in the party. But you'll never guess that one person isn't thinking the same 'coz he's thinking of a certain someone.

"Sakuno where are you?"

At the same time at Japan's airport. . .

Sakuno and her band just arrived.

"Yey! We're finally here!" Touya said excitedly.

"Yeah I miss this feeling of being in you homecountry." Sakuno remarked

The 2 Japanese namely Touaya and Shin nodded agreeing with her.

"Well then we've been traveling so long and I know that we are all tired from the long trip, so why don't we go to the hotel and relax for awhile then have some scrolling tomorrow." Vlad suggest while getting inside the car they rent for the time being while they're here in Japan.

"Yeah that'll be great! I really wanted to see what Japan's look like." Al said with grinning widely.

"Well then how about it Hime? Mind if you give us some tour?" Lex asked also looking excited.

"Sure! I love to! Though I've been away for so long and not very good at directions, you know me, but I'll try my best to guide you." Sakuno agreed also looking excited.

"That's a great idea! Beside we have a week of free time before we begin our preparations for the concert." Touya said.

They've arrived in the hotel and check in.

"Alright that's settled it, now let's retire and prepare for our plans tomorrow." Vlad said to the group. The rest nodded and went to their respective rooms.

TBC

Glad that's over. . .

sigh still have loads of works to do. . .

Minna it might be longer before I update again but I'll try to update sooner for you guys.

Anyway if you have any suggestions, ideas or request regarding this story don't hesitate to tell me it would help a lot!

Review please. . . ,


	5. Chapter 3 the meeting and the plan

Waahhh I'm back! Anyway let's go on with the story.

Oh before I forget all the characters in this story is in high school except of course the adult ones and some of Sakuno's bandmates.

Disclaimer: don't own POT

**Chapter 3 them meeting and the plan**

After a week of practicing (you know their performance) and preparing for the celebration, the Seigaku team and the other rival teams decided to meet in the morning on the day of the celebration.

"So are you guys ready for tonight's celebration?" Oishi asked the group of men.

"Yeah!" some shouted excitedly and some nodded.

"Well then let's start the meeting so we can prepare early this afternoon." Tachibana said

"Alright, so first of all like everyone knew the venue would be at Kawamura's restaurant." Inui said

"Why can't it be held at Ore-sama's private hall intended for parties?" The Hyotei captain suggest arrogantly. "Besides its way much bigger than of Kawamura-san's." He added.

"Atobe-san first of all its much nearer than yours, also I think coach Ryuzaki is more comfortable and at ease if we held it in a familiar place like Kawamura-san resto." Oishi explained politely.

Atobe was about to protest but Tezuka interrupt what he was about to say.

"Beside coach Ryuzaki would be happier if it will be held there." (because most of the time Sakuno and her go there to eat or celebrate something and Tezuka knew it) Tezuka stated.

Atobe just nodded and agreed to the plan because he also wants the Seigaku coach to be happy in her birthday.

"Ok then its final that it will be held at Kawamura-san's restaurant." Inui confirmed. The group nodded.

"Next the foods and drinks will be prepared by the members of our team and if any of you want to bring foods it will be most appreciated." Oishi explained

"Why don't we bring the desserts Buchou?" suggest the Scud Server.

"Yeah since they'll be bring foods we should also bring drinks it's not that hard." Added the Hyotei's acrobat player.

"Alright then we've decided that our team will be the one's to bring the desserts and drinks." The King of Hyotei said proudly that they can help those who are needy (not that you called the others needyonly the Hyotei team though of that since they're filthy rich).

"Then that settled it. Next the decorations, again some of us will be in charge of it do any of you guest want to help?" Inui asked the group.

"Why don't we help?" The Captain of Fudomine spoke "beside we like to help somehow if its just doing small things it'll be fine with us."

"Yeah with many people to help, it would more convenient since it would mean we can finish sooner." The rhythm master added.

"Excellent! Then let's see our time schedule. Inui if you would." Oishi asked the Data man.

Iniu nodded "first of all we'll start preparing for the party at around 2 in the afternoon then everyone is allowed to go home 4 to prepare themselves for the party. After that everybody should be back at 5 and finalized everything at the same time Tezuka will fetch coach Ryuzaki, my calculation is that they'll be arriving at around 5:30 after they've arrive we'll start the celebration." Inui finish explaining.

"is there anybody here who have a different idea or suggestion regarding the paln?" Oishi asked politely.

When no one seems to react or said something the mother of Seigaku continued.

"So everyone agreed to the plan?" everyone nodded "alright then I suggest we en—"

"Wait for a moment Oishi." Fuji said interrupting his fukubuchou with his eyes open as if his gonna say something serious. "I just want to know if everybody has already thought of some things that they'll be performing for the party." Fuji said grinning going back to that ever smiling tensai. Everyone sweatdropped thinking that what his about to say WAS important not like was he said earlier. Of course to make the story more interesting someone is about to protest and that is the ace of Rikkai Dai.

"Why should we have to perform?!" the demon remarked

"Well the main purpose of that is to make coach happy and well entertained. Also to have a little fun." The enigma tensai said smiling sadistically. Everyone sweatdropped because of want the tensai said. "beside—" the tensai looked at Inui and the data man nodded.

"Whomever backout for the talent show (snigger) will have to drink my latest invention of Inui toxic remixed juice." The sadistic data man show the group a pitcher of a sluggish looking liquid that is purplerish (?) and it stink so bad a stunk would be put to shame.

The group looked at the juice and started to get really disgusted by it as if they want to puke and because of the awfully awful smell they can't help but back away from Inui and his juice, even Tezuka flinched slightly away but quickly regained his composure (must be a very powerful drink if it made the stoic captain flinched away like that nn).

"Well. . .its not that. . .to ano. . .to perform. . ." the ace of Rikkai Dai change his mind rather quickly. The other school nodded as well not really wanting to drink the very horrible juice set before the.

Tezuka cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention "Now I suggest we go home and prepare for this afternoon's events." At that everyone nodded and bid their farewells to one another.

Meanwhile. . .

"Now that was some trip we had!" Al remarked looking exhausted but happy.

"Yeah and it was so much fun." Sakuno said still looking very excited.

"Well. . .what do you guys wanna do now?" Vlad asked.

"Uh huh we came back in the morning how about we relax for a bit and later this evening lets have some party!" Touya suggest with his eyes shinning brightly (he's really a partyman. . .is that even a word).

"Yeah lets go to a club and have some PARTY!" Lex shouted totally agreeing with Touya.

"You're right, we might as well take the chance of going out since our fans still don't know that we're already here and expecting our arrival next week that's the start of our preparation for the concert. And we'll be busy then." Vlad stated.

"Yep! You've got it man! Might as well enjoy our freedom while we still can." Al added.

"Alright then that settled we will go and party all night all this evening!" Touya shouted excitedly.

Vlad looked at Shin and asked if he would come the lead guitarist just shrugged and said 'whatever'.

The group then turned to their leader who became silent all of a sudden.

"Hime you going right? It'll be boring without you there." Touya said looking at their princess.

Sakuno can't seen to meet everyone's eyes.

"What is it Sakuno? You can tell us." Shin said looking concerned.

"Umm. . .ano. . .guys. . .about t-this e-e-evening. . ." Sakuno started but was rudely interrupted.

"You're going rig—" the drummer asked but was also cut off by a hard smack in his head.

"Ouch! Why'd you do that for?!" the one smacked in the head shouted and glare hard at the smacker.

"Don't interrupt her you idiot!" Lex the smacker also gave him a glare.

Before any argument broke free the peacemaker of the group interrupted "Guys let's listen to want Princess' gotta say." The two then stopped and apologized for their behavior satisfied with that Vlad told Sakuno to continue.

"Well. . .actually. . .i-i-its m-my grandmother's b-b-birthday and I. . .ano. . .um. . .IjustwanttoseeherforjustafewminutesIjustwanttoseeherfaceandifshe'sdoingfine." Sakuno confessed rather quickly but the group still understand what their princess' trying to say.

"Is that all?" Shin asked this time.

Sakuno nodded still not meeting everyone's eyes.

The rest of the group looked at each other and shared a smile their princess was really sweet so they decided. . .

"We're fine by it." Vlad stated smiling

"Yeah you don't have to go with us to the clu—" this time Sakuno interrupted Al what he was about to say.

"No! its not like that. I mean I just want to pass by and give her my present at the same time I want to see if she's doing fine." Sakuno explained.

"Are you sure?" Shin asked again

"Yeah beside I can be with her after our concert is done since we'll be having our long awaited vacation." Sakuno said smiling totally happy that her group is so understanding.

"Alright then we'll give you a ride to where you're headed." Lex said smiling at the sweet vocalist.

"Actually my former senior called and informed me that they'll be having a surprised party for her." Sakuno said smiling thinking how the stoic Buchou of Seigaku tennis club and the rest of the players involve in the surprise party gonna celebrate the said occasion without facing the wrath of her grandmother. She giggled at the thought earning her a questioning and worried looked from her bandmates.

"I'm fine just feeling nostalgic and remembering some things." Sakuno explained

"Well anyway if it is a surprise party it'll be great!" Touya said looking more excited than ever and added "surprised birthday party are always fun!" the red haired exclaimed.

Everyone sweatdropped and though how really shallow the bass player is. (well he's not really that shallow he's just seem to be happy for even small things---ok well he's shallow O,o')

"Yeah! I mean it'll be more exciting it Sakuno will show up there then it'll be really a surprise party since everybody there will be totally surprise!" Al said looking very excited and having his own imagination float away.

"Okay. . .well then what's wanna do now Princess?" Vlad asked the two who are still in their own little world.

"Well I'm actually planning. . ."

TBC

Waaahhhh. . . . .a cliffhanger! Gomen minna-san I'm really thinking of making it a lot longer but I'm sleepy and I can't think properly if I'm sleepy I promised I'll update soon and make a longer chapter. Anyway it'll be appreciated it you review. Also I wanna thank all the people who gave me a review thank you so much!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLS!!!


	6. gomen minnasan

**A/N: Waaaahhhh….gomen minna-san it's just I been very busy with study and I forgot to update my story…gomenasai….ToT**

**Anyway I'll try to update soon maybe next next week 'coz my exams are within this week so I'm still busy but hopefully I'll be able to update soon…**

**-I'm definitely going to continue my story so I hope you guys will keep on reading.**

** Pasensya na po talaga…ToT**


	7. need helpToT

Hi I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!!!!!!!!!!! but I'm having some problems…hmmm…I need help!

I need some songs that can be sung during parties especially during birthday parties…

, anyway I'm definitely gonna update soon. Any guess what Sakuno might be planning??? Or her gift for his grandmother??? XD

Also I'm thinking of changing the introduction my grammar really suck gomenasai minna-san. Oh and I'd like thank NE1410S for the beta…nn

Oh yeah before I forgot I like to answer the question of anangelwithnoname opo Filipino po aq…waahhh…bago plng po kea medyo engot-engot pa po aq…I hope we can be friends po…,


End file.
